In Perfect Harmony
by Emma Becker
Summary: Tori's in her senior year at Hollywood Arts and she runs into an old friend in an unexpected place after taking a weekend off. She's stressed out from all her friends, then she re-meets Cameron, who reignites her passion for singing and former "love".


A/N: I am squishing my favorite Disney songs together and basing the themes from them into one story, I don't own those or Victorious. Cameron is my own creation. (: Tori's in her senior year at Hollywood Arts when she runs into an old friend in an unexpected place, where an old love sparks up.

Tori Vega was certainly not expecting to run into Cameron Prince at a gas station up in Oregon. She was driving up just to get out of town... Trina still hadn't moved out and she just needed to get away after a long week of school. She left her friends behind- Beck, Cat, Andre, Robbie, Jade. They were really bringing her down lately. Tori hadn't been having much fun with them and wasn't getting any musical muse, or acting muse from them whatsoever. She was just unmotivated.

After driving hours up the freeway late at night, the gas light in her car lit up and watched the road signs for gas stations. She exited and pulled into one and simply got out of her car, and reached for the pump when she heard a deep voice yell, "Hey, no pumping your own gas!"

Tori jumped a little bit in shock and turned around to see a tall young man about her age, with neatly cropped beach blonde hair and blue eyes; he could've been a model. "Excuse me?" she asked. This was the last thing she wanted to deal with right now, being told she couldn't pump her own gas.

"Ah, Californian girl," the guy said, smirking. "Figures. You see, in Oregon, by law we have workers pump the gas. You been up here before? You look quite... alone, where're you headed?"

Tori was a little bit taken aback. Okay, there's a law. Cool, that's understandable. But since when does this handsome boy get to ask her questions about what she's up to? "Ahh," she said. "Yeah, I've been up here before, probably just headed up to Portland." The boy grinned, and his nose scrunched for a split second. "Cool," he said. There was something familiar about that, but it was vague. She didn't know why. Tori guessed it was her turn to ask the questions. "Hey, you look kind of familiar. Have you ever been down in the Hollywood, LA, Pasadena area?" she asked him.

The boy immediately stiffened up. "Umm, no," he said. "You know, beef jerky is quite the tasty road trip snack..."

Tori looked at him quizzically. Then it clicked when she saw his name tag. "Hey, your name's Cameron. Cameron... Prince?" she asked, a little bit stunned. If he was indeed Cameron Prince... she'd found the missing boy that gave her trauma when he left... but he was also one of the reasons she was really into what she was doing now. Singing and acting. Without Cameron, it wouldn't have been as significant in her life. Cameron inspired her to do it recreationally, but it wasn't until Trina's tongue swelling that she did anything about Hollywood Arts.

Cameron Prince was the son of a famous politician and a talented actress. He was pretty, and had a brain. Tori and Cameron grew up together, they met in a baby swim class, and their mothers ran into each other time and again to be able to recognize each other, so as they grew older they hung out and became best friends. They put on little shows, teased each other, and at one time were 'boyfriend and girlfriend' but then found out about cooties. Things changed when Mr. Prince died when the kids were eight. Cameron disappeared, and Mrs. Prince was a wreck after losing two of her closest family members. Tori hadn't seen Cameron since the day before his father passed.

"It is you..." Tori whispered. "Oh my god." She immediately pulled him into an embrace, never wanting to let her former best friend go.

"Vicky..." Cameron said. "It's been awhile."

"Vicky?" she asked. "Oh, _ohhhhhhhhh_. I go by Tori now. After that Icky Vicky song made an appearance on the Fairly Odd Parents and enough people started talking to me about that, yeah, I changed what I went by." She giggled, stepping back.

Cameron still didn't seem relaxed, but he laughed along with Tori. "Oh, okay- I see how it is." That was one of their sayings. _I see how it is_. He grinned again, not showing his teeth. Just a cute little upturn of the edges of his lips. Tori thought it was adorable.

"So what are you doing here? Where have you been? People have been looking for you for what, ten years now? How've you been hiding? I- I was so worried about you," Tori said.

"Umm, how about I get you that gas?" Cameron said, avoiding her questions and began doing his job.

"Cam," Tori said seriously, placing her hand on his, pausing his movement, and looking into his eyes. "Just tell me."

Cameron gulped, but didn't give in. He proceeded to continue his work and said, "It's irrelevant."

"Aww, comeon, you've got to give me some answers!" she exclaimed, poking his side. "I'll give you candy!"

He smirked and leaned up against her car. "So how've you been, _Tori_?" he asked her, still avoiding the topic of himself.

"I'm not answering any questions until you answer mine- I asked you first," she said.

"Well then I guess neither of us will be getting answers then, have a nice night, miss," Cameron said sarcastically.

Tori frowned and got back in her car to wait for her tank to fill up. She rolled down her window when Cameron went to hand her her receipt. "If you want answers, wait fifteen minutes and I can tell you at my place," he said quietly.

At first, Tori's brain told her STRANGER DANGER STRANGER DANGER, you don't really know this guy, you knew him, but you don't now. But she was intrigued by him, and she could just go right now and report that she'd found a missing person, so she might as well give it a shot. She wouldn't do anything that dangerous, she had her phone and would text someone to let them know of her location... Just a simple "I'm in blablabla," to her parents or something.

"Okay, will do," she said grimly back to him. Tori pulled into a parking spot and dinked with her phone until he nearly scared her to death when he tapped on her window and pointed to follow him. She nodded, and drove her car to a neighborhood of townhouses, and parked on the road. The neighborhood looked safe, it wasn't that sketchy. She sent the appropriate texts out and got out of her car.

"Come." Cameron beckoned Tori inside.

She bit her lip, but followed him in. It was a nice place, cheaply decorated and there wasn't much to see. A plain old couch, a small tv set, a mediocre kitchen- and stairs that probably led to a bedroom and bathroom. This was a lot different than her house down in Cali, and definitely _his_ old house.

"Okay, so you have secrets. I'm going to be direct with this. Spill the beans, Mister Cameron Prince," Tori demanded. "Or else." That was another one of their sayings. It was such a huge threat. Now, not so much, but they were being playful and serious all in one conversation. It was just weird running into him after all these years.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you things," Cameron said, mischievously. "But first, do you need anything to drink? Water? Tea? Make yourself at home. I need to take care of some things..."


End file.
